


Feelings Of Inadequacy

by BottledLemon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Gentle Sex, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottledLemon/pseuds/BottledLemon
Summary: What do you do if you think you're not good enough for your girlfriend? You sit and mope until the problem solves itself, of course. But Yang wasn't having any of it, Weiss was sad and Yang was going to do whatever was neccesary to cheer her up.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 17





	Feelings Of Inadequacy

Yang entered the team RWBY Dorm to see Weiss led face down in her bed which she noted was an odd position for the ice queen. Moreover she was wearing her nightgown and it was only two in the afternoon. Yang considered asking her if something was wrong, but thought better of it, so she shrugged and started towards her own bunk. She sat down on Blakes bed and began to remove her boots. After the first one was off, she chanced a glance towards Weiss, only to see the white haired girl looking back at her. They maintained their gaze for a moment before Weiss offered a small smile and promptly plopped her head back down onto her bed. Yang looked on in confusion but didn't pry any further, and got to removing her other shoe.

"Yang...?" Yang barely heard it, Weiss had just said her name barely above a whisper. Yang wasted no time in snapping her head towards her, however their gaze met again and Weiss' eyes went wide. "Uh, never mind, it's stupid."

But it was too late to back pedal, Yang stood up and sauntered over to Weiss' bed. "Nuh-uh Weissy, you don't get out of it that easily." Yang said, finally reaching the other girls bed and sitting herself down next to her lying body. "What's on your mind?"

"No, go away." Weiss mumbled, her head falling back into her pillow. It wasn't the answer Yang expected from the normally prim and proper ice queen. But she had noticed that ever since they started dating Weiss had been having a lot more visible moments of doubt and trepidation, more than she would usually show.

"Come ooooon Weiss, I know something's bothering you, and bottling it up is not gonna help anybody." Yang replied, starting to run her hand up Weiss' arm in an attempt at comforting the smaller girl. Her efforts paid off soon as Weiss leant up onto her elbows and quickly flipped around into a sitting position. "I promise, no judgement, no matter what it is." Yang offered with a big grin that she knew Weiss trusted at this point.

Weiss returned the smile. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in order to mentally prepare herself "Well, it's just...all my life, i've been taught to perfect anything I want to do, before I do it in front of anyone." Weiss reopened her eyes to meet Yang's deep lilac ones looking right back at her, a touch of concern plastered on her face. "It's a Schnee thing, we're perfection personified after all...but; relationships are one of the things that I haven't had any experience in growing up." Weiss looked away, afraid of watching Yangs face for this last part. "Relationships and s-sex." 

Yang instantly let out a chuckle upon hearing that. "Oh Weiss, you were worried about telling me you'd never had sex before?" Weiss snapped her head back round to come face to face with Yang, who noticed that she was now sporting a deep red blush.

"Yes well, it's been on mind a lot lately, I don't know what I would do if i'm not good enough..." Weiss trailed off. Yang couldn't fight off the sadness in her eyes, she knew Weiss had a troubled upbringing but this was really painful to watch. She quickly leant forward and brought her girlfriend into a tight hug.

"It's ok Weiss, you had a tough childhood, I get it." She started running lazy circles on Weiss' back with her palm. "Trust me when I tell you anything you do will be good enough."

Weiss returned the favour and put her hands in a tight grip around Yang's back. "Thank you Yang." 

They both held that pose for a few moments, before Yang released Weiss with one final pat on the back. She glanced around the room, eyes finally settling on the clock that was sat on the dresser across from Weiss' bed. She turned back to Weiss with a mischievous glint in her eye. "You know, Ruby and Blake are still in Vale, they're going to be gone for hours."

Weiss narrowed her eyes in suspicion at her prank-prone girlfriend. "What are you thinking?"

"Just sayin', we have a lot of free time if you want to get in some...practice." She clarified with a wink.

Weiss' eyes immediately went wide at the implications of that sentence. She took a few seconds before she was ready to talk again, and in that time Yang was sure her suggestion would be shot down, not that it would have bothered her. But she was instead pleasantly surprised when Weiss took a glance at the clock herself, and then turned back to Yang and simply said "Yes."

"Just...yes?" Yang asked.

Weiss quickly shook her head and cleared her throat, causing Yang to chuckle. "Uh, I mean, if you're sure there's time, practice sounds like...fun."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yang instructed Weiss to lie on her back. She sat up on her knees, and looked up towards Weiss. She spent a few seconds admiring the smaller girls body, her petite frame looking all the more ravishing on its back, and she could feel herself bubbling with anticipation. She looked up at Weiss, only to see her normally beautiful face was creased up, making her look uncomfortable about the whole situation. "Weiss, are you 100% sure about this? 'Cause the last thing I want is to rush into things before one of us is ready."

Weiss still had her eyes trained on the bottom of the bunk above her as she spoke. "I'm positive Yang, thank you for making sure. I...I've wanted this for a while." She cast her gaze downwards and made eye contact with Yang. "I've wanted you."

Yang's heart suddenly picked up its pace, she didn't know just a few words was enough to get her so worked up. But Yang Xiao-Long didn't allow herself to get flustered that easily. She grinned at Weiss and started crawling forward. "Then sit back and relax Weiss-cream, i'm about to rock your world." She arrived face to face with Weiss, lowering herself down and planting a kiss on her soft lips. Weiss moaned with pleasure into the kiss, bringing her hands up to cup Yangs quickly reddening cheeks, pulling her further in. Eventually they broke free from eachother, Weiss had her eyes shut in bliss and was panting heavily. Yang smiled at her handiwork. "You ready?" She asked Weiss, giving her one more chance to back out. Weiss simply nodded and hummed the affirmitive.

Yang reached down and pulled up Weiss' gown, but was surprised to find that she was still wearing panties underneath. She was about to make a comment, but thought better of it, She didn't want to ruin the mood after all. Yang started to rub Weiss' already wet pussy through her underwear, earning a little whine from the smaller girl. Yang slowly started to move her fingers in small circular motions, watching in awe as Weiss started to bite her lower lip. Yang smiled to herself. She was going to enjoy this. She noticed Weiss' nipples had become rock hard, and were entirely visible through the sheer nightdress, which gave Yang a naughty thought. She pulled up Weiss' nightie from the bottom, and just as it reached her lower stomach she stopped pulling and moved her hand underneath, just to confirm her suspicions, Weiss wasn't wearing a bra. Yang continued her ministrations on Weiss' lower half while beginning to fondle Weiss' perky breasts with her other hand. Weiss let loose a slightly deeper moan, and Yang stopped for only a brief moment. "Let me know if anything's too much for you, OK?"

Weiss shuffled slightly, before releasing another small whine. "It's fine so far please Yang, don't stop." 

"I was just making sure, glad you're enjoying yourself." Yang said with a hint of humour in her voice. She decided to move things along a little bit, as she began pulling Weiss' panties all the way down her slender legs. Yang wasted no time, and started to rub Weiss' lips, making longer slower strokes up and down their length. She was rewarded with yet another long moan from Weiss. Yang began to pick up the pace, using her other hand to pull on Weiss' bunched up dress. Weiss lifted her arms up to allow Yang pull the straps up and over her head. Now her body was full bear for Yang to do what she wanted, the brawler promptly leant forward and slipped one of Weiss' boobs into her mouth, sucking on her nipple. 

Yang tentatively inserted a finger into Weiss' warm folds, and began to slowly pump it in and out. She looked up at Weiss' face to gauge if she was doing a good job. For her part, Weiss had her head lulled back onto her pillow, and her eyes half lidded in pure pleasure. Yang took this as a sign to insert one more finger, and return her attention to the petite girls breasts in front of her. Weiss started to pant in tune with Yang's motions, both girls settling into a happy rhythm of pleasure. Yang started to increase her fingers pumping, listening intently to Weiss' cute moans which were only serving to spur her on further. Yang was quick to up the ante, inserting a third finger into Weiss, trying her very best to coax an orgasm out of her. 

Her efforts were rewarded when all of a sudden Weiss arched her back off the bed. "Y-ang i'm almost-ahh" Weiss tried to form a sentence, but she cut herself off with a welp, her body slightly spasming in Yang's arms. Yang removed Weiss' breast from her mouth once more, and returned her eyes to Weiss' face, to see that her mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape, releasing silent moans as Yang's hand was coated in Weiss' cum. As her body flopped back down onto the bed her breathing returned, ragged and slow, and Yang was quick to remove her hand from Weiss' pussy. 

"Are you OK Weiss?" Yang asked with concern seeping into her voice. But that concern quickly turned to humour, and then a full on laugh, when Weiss comically raised one of her hands in a thumbs up.

Both girls sat still, breathing heavily basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking session. "Yang that was...amazing." Weiss spoke up first, she sat up on her bed and placed her hand into Yang's that was led alongside her.

"Heh, glad you liked it." Was Yangs reply. she leant forward and planted a chaste kiss onto Weiss' cheek. "I just hope you're a little more comfortable about these sorts of things from now on."

Weiss' blush returned full force upon hearing Yang's kind words. "I will be, thank you again Yang" A guilty thought started running through her head however. "But..what about you?"

Yang tilted her head in confusion. "I mean, I like to think i'm pretty open about sex things..." Yang started, but she trailed off once Weiss started shaking her head.

"No I mean, you didn't...finish." Weiss' face went an even deeper red and she quickly averted her gaze. "I mean-"

Yang quickly finished her sentence for her. "You want to return the favour huh?" Weiss looked back at her and nodded, causing Yang to let loose a small giggle. "Well, if you're up for it, I won't stop you." She stood up and started to take off her jacket. 

Weiss' throat went dry as she watched Yang remove the rest of her clothes, until she was in nothing but her bra and panties. She couldn't help but stare at Yangs bountiful chest, her bra barely containing them. Yang cleared her throat and when Weiss looked up, she saw a massive shit eating grin plastered on her face. "See something you like?" Yang leant forwards with her hands on her hips in order to emphasize her own bust, and Weiss nearly fainted then and there. Before she could respond, Yang simply laughed at the poor girls misfortune. "I'm just teasing Weiss." She stepped forward and sat on the end of the bed. "So, you still want to give it a go?"

"I'm sure Yang, I want this."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

This time the roles were reversed, Yang was led on her back and Weiss was leaning over her. Yang reached her hands down to pull aside her panties, but Weiss quickly grabbed on of her arms. "No, allow me." she said with a warm smile.

Yang sensed an opportunity. "Of course, milady." She replied, grinning, causing Weiss to roll her eyes.

Weiss reached up and grabbed Yangs panties by the band, and slowly pulled them down her legs, revealing her moist lips underneath. Weiss audibly gasped when she saw how wet she was. "Wow Yang, you're soaked!"

"I call that the 'Weiss Schnee' effect." Yang said seductively, still with a massive grin on her face.

"And you're STILL cracking jokes? Unbelievable...." Muttered Weiss, however she was secretly elated with the compliment. Weiss prodded a finger across Yang's nether region, stroking softly from side to side. She inserted her index and middle finger into Yang's slit, and opened up, spreading her lips out. Yang let loose a soft moan, which Weiss took as a positive sign. She looked up at her lover with an inquisitive look. "Yang, can I...try something?"

Yang looked down at Weiss, taking note of her messy hair still stuck to her forhead. She made a mental note for them both to get washed once this was all over. "Sure Weiss, I trust you, what's the plan?"

It was Weiss' turn to give a devilish smirk. "You'll see". Before Yang could ask any more questions, Weiss leant down and gave Yangs pussy a tentative lick from top to bottom. 

"Oooohh~" Yang's moan tapered off, as Weiss repeated the lick once more. She looked up at Yang's pleasured face and gave her a light chuckle. "hoo boy, that was...unexpected." 

"I'm full of surprises." Quipped Weiss. She resumed her service, making Yang produce more angelic moans. Weiss slowly delved her tounge into Yang's depths, using her lips to suck around Yang's moist sex. 

"Ah, Weiss you're...so good at that!" Yang managed to blurt out, inbetween her heavy breaths. Although she didn't let Yang see it, she was wearing a very self satisified smile. She carried on eating out Yang, pushing her tounge in to the blonde girl as far as she could go. Weiss was getting into it, savouring Yang's taste and enjoying herself thoroughly. She began to rub on Yang's clit with one of her hands. "Ah Weiss, so goo-OW" Yang suddenly yelped out in pain. Weiss pulled her mouth off of Yang with a gasp. 

"Oh dust, Yang I'm so sorry! I thought people nibbled when they did this, it's just, oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!" Weiss started to rapidly apologize, but was relieved when Yang simply began laughing.

"Weiss Weiss, slow down, it's ok, it was just a shock is all." Yang reached her hand down and grabbed Weiss' free hand, interlocking their fingers. "you're doing great! Just, next time you want to nibble, don't bite down so hard, 'kay?"

Weiss slowly nodded, letting loose another quick apology. She was fully prepared to give up and break down, but Yang's honest smile fortified her will, and she was glad the mood wasn't ruined. She slowly lowered her head back down to Yang's body, inserting her tounge back into Yang's waiting pussy and continuing her probing. The girls kept their hands interlocked with one another, and Yang allowed her head to drop back down onto the pillow below her. She was surprised when Weiss tried to nibble once more, and even more so that she was doing it correctly. Yang made a mental note to congratulate Weiss for the successful attempt later, if she tried now she was sure her words turn into moaning.

"Ah Weiss I'mahhh~" Yang struggled to ger her words out "I'm gonna come soon!" With renewed vigor, Weiss sped up, delving her tongue into Yangs warm folds as deep as she could, and speeding up her fingers ministrations. Yang went silent as cum started erupting from her. Weiss quickly pulled back as it was splashing her in the face. But then in that instant, milliseconds after cumming, something happened that Yang wasn't ready for. Weiss panicked and quickly lent back in and placed her mouth over Yangs pussy, and began to suck down. Yang let out a deep guttural moan, as her head fell backwards into bliss.

Once the haze had cleared from both girls, they locked eyes with one another. Weiss simply started giggling in glee. "Thank you Yang, I..needed that."

Yang effortlessly pulled Weiss up the bed and began cuddling with the inexperienced girl. "I needed that too, you did amazing Weiss trust me." Yang replied, snuggling up to her girlfriend. "Oh and Weiss?" 

The Heiress looked over to Yang to see yet another big grin plastered on her face. "Yes?" she asked innocently

"Whatever it is you did at the end there? We're doing that again next time!"


End file.
